Hydration reservoirs typically are constructed of multiple layers of film that abut or extend closely adjacent one another when the reservoir is empty. For example, current hydration systems on the market tend to use two pieces of flat film welded to each other along confronting peripheral edges allowing very little physical space between them when the reservoir is empty. A common challenge that consumers face with such hydration systems is the length of time it takes for the system to dry out after use and the subsequent bacteria growth and accompanying odors associated with a slow (or non) drying hydration system. Because the layers of film of existing systems are flat, the layers tend to press against one another and retain pockets of moisture, creating an ideal environment for bacteria growth and preventing the reservoir from drying without assistance from additional devices or accessories.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved hydration system, and more specifically an improved quick drying hydration reservoir that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.